disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Octonauts and the Jellyflash
'The Octonauts and the Jellyflash '''is the 21st episode of Season 15. Summary When the Gup-TD crashes in the luminous waters of the Shimmering Seas, the ship loses power when its electrical systems are damaged. However, Kwazii and Captain Jake are happy to be in one of the most biologically rich habitats on the magical parts of Earth, and they set out into the sea to magical creature adventure. The pirates soon find a creature that may be able to solve the Gup-TD's electricity problem: the flashing Jellyflash. Plot The episode begins with the Gup-TD flying above the Shimmering Seas and following a Brave Eagle flying to the Fantasy Forest that was hunting for some food. However, the gang lost sight of it. It was lost, deep in the rainy forest of the Shimmer Seas filled with amazing but deadly magical creatures like Skygers, Craguars, Rockodiles, Goblin Gobblers, said both Captain Jake and Kwazii. That only freaked Cubby out and then he faints. Sofia calls to Izzy that Cubby fainted as she arrived and gave Cubby a coconut cookie which will wake him up, but as Kwazii, Captain Jake, Skully, and Sofia helped their friend up on a chair, the sleeping Cubby accidentally lays his forehead on the speed button which made the Gup-TD go super fast! Quickly, Captain Jake woke up Cubby with the cookie and just after he ate it, he tried to steer the ship back up, but then, it crashed! Everyone groaned. Well, that landing was not as graceful as a Brave Eagle's, but at least the gang was okay. The hearing the sound of electric, Sofia gets up from her chair and says "Uh oh. This is not good." as Izzy asks Tweak if they can fix it and Tweak says that she can but not in five minutes. She also says that the electrical system is fried, and totally shorted out. At the garage, Kwazii was pressing buttons on the electric box just as a bolt of electricity almost zapped him when he ducked, and says that the power doors don't work. Captain Jake tries it, and then gets zapped as he shouts out, "Ouch!" Cubby stammers "No power?" as Sofia explains that the electrical system sends power to every part of the Gup-TD. Without it, there's no lights, no power doors, no computers, nothing! Tweak will have to rebuild and repair all the electrical currents as Peso asks what they were. In the HQ, Tweak explains to Cubby that energy travels in a current from a power source, and shows him a simple electrical current with a lightbulb that needs a power source, like a battery, and when she inserts the battery into the current, it turns on the light bulb as it turns on like she says. When Cubby asked how, Tweak explains that tiny energy charge things called electrons flow from one end of the battery through the wires. They pass through the lightbulb, casting off energy to light it up, then continue back into the battery. That was cool, and a loop. There's energy in that, but if the loop is broken, Tweak shows her friends that the current is dead when she removed the battery from it, which means no power, or if the power source is damaged, same thing; no power. Cubby groans "Oh no." and Peso asked Tweak how long it will take to fix. Putting her goggles on, Tweak replies that she needs to check every current and all the power sources for damage. It could take a while. Grinning, Captain Jake and Kwazii both said in unison, "Great!" but Cubby says that it's not great, because since the Gup-TD has no power until Tweak fixes it, it does not have the power to close the door and protect the gang from any magical creatures with sharp teeth and claws. Powers that Kwazii uses * Supercharging Power * Aqua Wings * Stretchy Powers * Super Speed * Immune Power * Stretchy Power Characters * Fantasy Forest animals * Jellyflash * Brave Eagle * Skyger * Craguar * Rockodile * Goblin Gobbler Trivia * This episode is based on ''Eel-letric! from Wild Kratts. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 15 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Wild Kratts Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 15 images Category:Octonauts images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Jake/Captain Jake images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Season 15 episodes based on cartoons